Mi primer beso
by Genee
Summary: La decisión del primer beso es la más crucial en cualquier historia de amor, porque contiene dentro de sí la rendición… esta historia encierra las inseguridades de una adolescente Sora que no sabe si es una niña o mujer en medio de esto surge su primer beso dándole paso a su primer amor Tai . one-shot Taiora


**Digimon no me pertenece, sus personajes tampoco.**

mi primer beso encierra frustraciones e inseguridades de una adolescentes que aun no sabe si es una niña o adolescente, en medio de ella nace un tema de frustración ¿quien se atrevería a darle su primer beso? pues no se considera bonita como para atraer a ningún chico es allí cuando descubre por medio de ta que nuca se pueden acelerar las cosas pues ese momento debe ser mágico y especial.

* * *

**Mi primer beso.**

La decisión del primer beso es la más crucial en cualquier historia de amor, porque contiene dentro de sí la rendición…

Como olvidar aquel primer beso, ese que se da con inocencia y timidez, aquella muestra sencilla pero profunda de afecto, aquel momento donde te das cuenta que estas creciendo que ya no eres una niña que juega con muñecas o va detrás de un balón en mi caso. "El que espera desespera" eso he escuchado decir y al parecer es cierto. Todo comenzó en aquel otoño…

Yo cumpliría 15 años, dicen que hace mucho a esa edad las niñas eran presentadas en una fiesta donde mostraban al mundo que ya eran mujeres ante la sociedad y que estas eran capaces de dar amor a un hombre. A mis casi 15 años yo no sentía ser esa mujer. Encendía todas las tardes la radio y me asomaba por mi balcón allí podía observar la desnudez de los arboles producto de las hojas que se despedían y caían al piso creando una alfombra de colores llenos de melancolía, nostalgia, recuerdos que quedaban diseminadas por el suelo.

Para mí el otoño traía un vientecillo particular que al igual que como hacia caer las hojas viejas de los árboles, hacia viajar mis pensamientos dejándolos caer al olvido.

¿Por qué tanta melancolía? ¿Por qué tantas ganas de dejar que ese soplo fresco se lleve mis pensamientos?

Pues dentro de 2 semanas cumpliría 15 años y no me sentía una mujer digna de admirar, ningún chico se fijaba en mí, tal vez era por mis jean pocos femeninos o por el hecho de que llevaba mi pelo corto y jugaba al futbol como los varones de mi clase, súmale a esto el hecho de tener una Madre y una Tía muy femeninas, esta última había vivido desde hace 11 años en Venezuela y adoptó varias tradiciones del lugar, una de ellas era celebrar la nueva mujer que serias al cumplir 15 años, lastimosamente para ella no tenía hijas, solo un hijo varón de 17 años, en resumen ella se encontraba en Odaiba y planificaba mi ceremonia para convertirme en esa mujer que no soy, en esa dama que dudo que exista.

—y ¿Quién será tu acompañante?— dijo Kaoru mi tía, así logro sacarme de mis pensamientos. Levante una ceja dejando mostrar mis dudas.

—Sora hija, debes de tener un acompañante para bailar el Valls— explicó como si era algo muy obvio.

—yo no lo sabía— dije.

—pues solo faltan 2 semanas y tú te encargaras de reunir a tu cortejo, la música que bailaras, a tu acompañante, el vestido… bueno de eso nos encargaremos tu mama tu y yo, falta también…—

¿QUE?¿cortejos, bailes clásicos, acompañante, vestidos? Que era toda esa locura.

—debo salir a tomar aire— dije mientras tomaba mi abrigo y salía de aquel departamento. Comencé a deambular sin rumbo, llegue a un centro comercial y allí me encontré con Mimí mi mejor amiga le conté todo y pues…

—¡Que romántico sora!— dijo dejando un claro rastro de emoción—ojala y mi tia se hubiese casado con un latino, que lindo un acompañante, la música lenta un gran vestido!—

—Mimí pero…—

—nada de peros amiga estos 15 años tuyos me ayudaran con mis 16, pues, en mi último viaje a los estados unidos, vi que hacen una fiesta igual a la de los 15, pero esta es a los 16 y obvio que tendré una— rió delirantemente.—no te preocupes yo te ayudare a elegir a tu acompañante, y hablare con Miyako y Hikari, también hablare con la hermana de Daisuke ¡ah! Invitare también a kurumi y kikiro de mis clases de baile… tendrás el mejor cortejos de todos los tiempos—

Mi mama, mi tía y hasta Mimí estaban emocionadas por esa fiesta pero. Deje salir un suspiro, yo no me sentía a gusto y al parecer ni siquiera Mimí se daba cuenta de ello. la escuche como 30 minutos hablar de vestidos, velas y rosas para la decoración del lugar, en eso una llamada entro a mi celular.

—aló ¿Qué desea?— dije.

—sora habla Tai ¿iras a jugar futbol con los muchachos del club?—

—lo siento Tai, hoy no podré—

—¡genial! Ven a mi casa mi mama me castigó porque reprobé matemáticas ¡bahh! Ni que esa materia fuera tan importantes ¿vienes?—

—Estoy con Mimí— que rayos hacía, Mimí hablaba como loca de un tema que me sacaba de mi, Tai era mi única salida—dame 10 minutos para estar allá—

Corte la llamada y Mimí retomo el tema.

—¡ya se! Y ¿si le decimos a Matt que sea tu acompañante en el Valls?

—Mimí… ahhh… tengo que irme hablaremos de eso luego—

Me despedí, la cara de mi amiga era muy divertida de ver pues frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca de niña enojada consentida.

Casa de Taichi Yagami… el reía descontrolado, yo lo miraba de reojo

—¿Vestidos?¿baile?— siguió riendo—sora pero tú no eres así—

—lo se Tai pero…—

—ya te imagino con un hermoso vestido y tu cara de vergüenza— siguió riendo

—¡silencio tonto!— me moleste._ mentira_

—no te enojes sora—

—no me enojo y espero que tú tampoco—

—¿Por qué? ¿de qué hablas? ¿Por qué habría yo de enojarme? Si eres tu quien usara vestido—

—pues tal vez no uses vestido pero tendrás que hacer conmigo el Valls?—

—¿vals? ¿eso es una comida?— dijo mi despistado amigo.

Reí como ya hace unos días que no lo hacía, solo él era capaz de sacarme de mis pensamientos acomplejados y dibujar una sonrisa en mi rostro.

—si eres tonto Tai, eso es el baile que debo hacer con una pareja—

—lo siento sora pero por muy deseoso que este no podré bailar, además no sería justo que yo te opaque en tu baile—

—Tai lo harás, sino vuelvo a recordar el incidente del sombrero—

Arrugue mi cara en forma de enojo, el comenzó a reír y luego de varios minutos de molestarme acepto.

—y ¿Cuándo piensas decirme que te ocurre? no creo que todo esto se trate de un simple cumpleaños—

¿Podría acaso Taichi Yagami conocerme más? A pesar de ser tan distraído se ha dado cuenta de que sufría por ser ese patito feo que no se ha transformado en un hermoso cisne, pues sí, me encontraba en este momento en las etapa del pato feo ¿algún día podre expandir mis alas para tomar vuelo y dejar de ser quien soy para luego convertirme en una ave hermosa, como la de la historia? Solo desee que el viento de otoño se llevara consigo mis nuevos pensamientos.

—¡vamos sora! ¿me dirás que tienes?—

Suspire y lo miré los ojos, luego las palabras comenzaron a salir.

—¿Conoces a rukawa del equipo de tenis?—pregunté, Tai asintió la cabeza en respuesta y esperaba a que continuara hablando— pues, está saliendo con Mimí y este ya le ha robado su primer beso, Mimí solo tiene trece años de edad y ya ha dado un paso que yo con casi 15 aun no logre dar…— mire a Tai mientras intentaba aguantar el llanto y las lágrimas— es obvio que eso nuca sucederá por…— me interrumpió.

—¿acaso es porque Mimí ya ha dado su primer beso? ¿Estas así de triste y melancólica por eso?—

—Mimí oyó a sus primas decir que los besos robados son los mejores de todos ¿quién me robara uno a mí? O ¿Quién me dará mi primer beso?—

—no recuerdo que fueses tan insegura Takenouchi, ¡las mujeres sí que son complicadas cuando comienzan interesarse por los chicos!

Sabía que Tai no me entendería, es muy buen amigo pero en cuanto a cosas de niñas se refería era muy malo.

—¡vamos sora! No se supone que toda chica aguardan hasta esperar al chico adecuado… es decir, según Hikari-chan es un momento que toda chica espera con ansias pero a la vez aguarda con paciencia ya que será un momento que recordarán el resto de sus días—

Esas palabras me llegaron al alma… Tai hablando tan maduro y tan profundo.

—Tai es que yo… ni siquiera tengo un compañero que presentar ante aquella celebración, en vez de eso debo ir con mi mejor amigo y amenazándolo con molestarme con él—

—ya olvida ese tema sora, espera al chico correcto. Ese que te hará estremecer el piso, pero que sobre todo te respetara y cuidara; no importa si no llega a ser el hombre de tu vida, lo importante será que cuando te de tu primer beso recuerdes que te quiso, que te cuidó, que se convirtió en tu confidente y mejor amigo. No es el beso… es quien lo da sora—

Que impresión la de ese día con Tai, siempre lo digo mi amigo logra sacar la más grandes de mi sonrisa en medio de la peor tempestad.

—¡oye!— dijo entre cerrando los ojos y la boca un poco torcida— ¡me has ofendido sora!—

—¿de qué hablas?—

—de que has dicho que tendrás que conformarte conmigo para bailar tu Valls—

—yo no quise…—

—descuida, ya verás que no te arrepentirás—

Era otoño y la brisa fresca traía consigo el momento de renovarse, de tener pensamientos nuevos, de comenzar a reír, de lograr cosas nuevas y de volver a creer en mí para que en todo lo que me proponga tuviese éxito, gracias al otoño… gracias a tai.

El dia de la Fiesta de quince años llegó, la decoración del lugar fue con tonalidades lilas y rosado, las mesas eran adornadas por arreglos florares hechos por mi madre y mi abuela, el salón de baile era amplio y elegante, durante la semana pasada mimi, Hikari, Miyako, jun, y las amigas de Mimí kurumi y kikiro habían practicado el Valls de mi cortejo junto a Rukawa, Takeru, Daisuke, Kido, Ken e izzy.

El dia llegó, el viento silbaba afuera acariciando las hojas que se desprenden del árbol, ahora se dormirán en silencio sobre la húmeda tierra desnuda para dar paso a la encantadora y hermosa melodía que producía la banda de Yamato dando inicio al baile del cortejo, lucían radiantes ellas con sus vestidos rosados, y ellos con sus trajes de corbata y chaleco. Tai y yo los observábamos bailar detrás de lo que sería mi entrada, escondidos para que no vieran aun a la quinceañera ya que era otra tradición, Tai se notaba nervioso y tomó mi mano haciendo que ignorara el baile y le prestara atención.

—oye sora—dijo luego tomar y expulsar a la vez un poco de aire, sentí sus manos frías y con un ligero temblor.—estuve pensando en lo que hablamos el otro y día, creo que no le di importancia a lo que para ti si lo era—

—¿hablas del beso?—dije— tranquilo Tai, me abriste los ojos con respecto al beso a eso y al hecho de que no debo apurarme en la vida, tendré tiempo para todo incluso para convertirme en un bello cisne—

—¡eres increíble sora!—

No comprendí sus palabras y al parecer se dio cuenta de ello y se propuso a explicarse.

—desde hace tiempo tu eres un hermoso cisne, solo que no te das cuenta, mírate… por ejemplo hoy, luces hermosa en ese vestido lila, pareces la más bella de las princesas, que de seguro ninguna tenían esos ojos hermosos que transmiten confianza y tranquilidad como los tuyos, sora… para mí siempre fuiste un cisne, con enorme alas blancas que te permitían volar y alcanzar tus sueños—

Que lindas palabras la de mi amigo, me estremeció el cuerpo e hizo que me sonrojara, eran las palabras justas en el momento justo.

—Gracias Tai— dije soltando su mano que aún estaba enlazadas con las mías y lo abracé con mucha fuerza.

—¿Aún es importante para ti lo del beso?— dijo.

pero antes de poder responder comenzó a sonar la música de mi Valls, tome su mano y le sonreí, al salir un camino hecho por mi amigos me esperaba para darme paso al centro de la pista de baile, caminamos a través de ella y llegamos al centro Tai tomó mi cintura con fuerza, podía sentir su nerviosismo, comenzamos a bailar y los presentes aplaudían, yo los escuchaba lejos solo podía prestarle atención a los ojos color café de mi mejor amigo que tenían un brillo que nunca antes había visto y los cuales me miraban fijamente, a su vez girábamos dando pasos de vals era inevitable sonreír de emoción, agradecía tanto en ese momento a mi madre y a mi tía, por convérseme de hacerlo. Tai se separó de mí, y bailo con Mimí, rukawa era ahora mi pareja, luego ken, Daisuke y el resto de mi cortejo, mi padre se acercó y extendió su mano ahora era el turno del baile padre e hija, mi padre me miraba con un brillo diferente a los de Tai en sus ojos, sonreía, se le veía feliz, y luego dijo—no puedo creer que mi niñita ya sea toda una hermosa mujer— mis lágrimas salieron y comencé a llorar de felicidad las palabras de mi padre me habían dado el valor de expandir mis alas y mostrarle al mundo en un revoleteo que ya era todo un cisne soñador y hermoso.

Termine de bailar el vals con todos los que quisieron bailar conmigo, mi primo, mis amigos hasta Yamato bajo y dejo a su banda tocando sola, solo para que le concediera una pieza, rio cuando me vio y dijo — luces hermosa, y no lo digo por el vestido o el maquillaje que tienes, sino por ese hermoso resplandor que irradia tu rostro, estas preciosa Takenouchi— yo le agradecí el cumplido y me apoye en su hombro mientras bailábamos.

La música cesó y la fiesta comenzó, todos bailaban y disfrutaban, pero ya hace rato que no veía a Tai… Salí a los jardines del lugar y a lo lejos cerca de un lago estaba el sentado con la vista al frente, me acerque y sin decir nada me descanse en su brazo, el me miró y luego volvió a fijar su mirada al lago que resplandecía con el reflejo de las pocas estrellas de la noche.

Me separé un poco de él sin soltar su brazo, y cuando iba a preguntar el porqué de estar tan lejos de la fiesta, giro su cabeza y volvió a mirarme como cuando estábamos bailando, hizo un leve gesto de sonrisa y pude notar que sus ojos buscaban mis labios mientras se cerraban poco a poco a la vez que se acercaba su rostro al mío.

Nuestros labios se unieron por un momento, solo fue un rose, pero para mí fue lo suficientemente perfecto como para recordarlo toda mi vida y no querer cambiarlo por nada... Allí se resumía mi inocencia, di paso a ser la mujer que hoy en día soy, gracias a ese primer beso aún conservo ese primer amor que no es de verano, sino fue un amor de otoño y del resto de mis siguientes años.

Tal vez no fue el beso más apasionado y largo, tal vez mi chico no es el noble príncipe que se dedica a salvar princesas en apuros, tal vez no es el otoño la estación del año más feliz y romántica de todas, pero ese otoño… entre las hojas de los árboles, busque tu mirada, busque tu olor, en los días cada vez más cortos busque tu aliento, en la ahogada noche despejada, busque tu abrazo y en mis labios tuve la suerte de sentir los tuyos… siente mi aliento y este otoño se mi deseo Tai Yagami.

* * *

**espero que les haya gustado y pues gracias por leerme. :* KISS LISS y i love the taior** les gusta dejen review ayudará a subir mas fics:D


End file.
